


Pretending to be a Prince

by p_totel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Thramsay - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_totel/pseuds/p_totel
Summary: Ramsay has a fun game to play with Reek. He wants him to pretend to be someone he's not. Theon Greyjoy. He dresses him in nice clothes and plays with him, torturing him with memories and breaking him over and over again.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Pretending to be a Prince

„Do you like this, Reek?“

Theon spun around, dressed in nice, silky garment in yellow and black. The colors of house Greyjoy. The softness felt so strange on his skin, as Ramsay would never have allowed him to wear anything else except the filthy rags that usually decorated his unfortunate body.

„I- thank you, m'lord. M'lord is too kind.“ Theon whined, uncomfortable.

He didn't know what was the right answer. Was he supposed to be grateful? Or was he supposed to bow his head in front of Ramsay and plead. He was just a Reek. Reek didn't like this.

„You don't sound very happy, Reek.“ Ramsay tilted his head, watching his pet. „You look wonderful, may I say. You look...“ he slowly pulled his mouth in a grin, exposing his sharp teeth, „You look like a prince.“

Theon felt a stab in his lungs. No, no, no, Ramsay was playing a game. He didn't like when he played games like this. Maybe Theon was smart once upon a time – but now, even simplest things were a task for his foggy mind.

„I- Reek is no prince.“ He mumbled, wanting to cry. „Reek is a dog.“

„Really? Isn't he? Oh right, there was another man who was a prince.“ Ramsay circled around him, placing hand on Theon's shoulders, lightly dragging it around. „Do you know who that man was?“

Theon sniffed, holding back the tears. He didn't like being reminded of this. He didn't like being reminded of that vain man who once inhabited this body.

„N-no, m'lord.“ He sobbed, shaking his head. „I- I don't know. Don't. Don't say his name. Please, m'lord.“ Theon now sharply whimpered and brought hands to his face, starting to hit himself. Whenever that name was mentioned, he wanted to beat it out of his head. He knew master didn't like him thinking about that.

„No, Reek.“ Ramsay firmly grabbed his hand that was just about to start pulling hair. „Don't do that. You'll ruin everything. You'll ruin these wonderful clothes I've made for you.“ he forcefully pulled Theon for his jaw, making him look at his eyes. Ramsay's look was cold. His look was always cold.

Ramsay stared at him for one more second before letting go of him and starting to walk around the room in circles.

„See, I wanted to play a bit tonight, Reek. Somewhat of a roleplay, you know. Do you like that idea?“

Theon had no idea if he liked that or any other idea his master had in mind. Those games usually never finished well.

„Yes, m'lord. You have wonderful ideas.“ He rushed to compliment his captor, not wasting time. The quicker Reek responded, the more pleased lord was.

Ramsay smirked, happy.

„So, you know, I wanted to dine with someone special tonight. There aren't many honoured guests here these days, I guess. With winter coming and all.“ Ramsay sighed, sounding quite melodramatic. „So I figured I'd have a dinner with someone very, very important.“ He stopped in front of Theon who hung his head low again so that he doesn't have to endure his master's vicious looks.

„With nobody else but _Theon Greyjoy._ “ Ramsay grinned, looking at his creature. „And you know, Reek, you look quite like him. I mean, aside from some things, you can pass.“ Theon felt Ramsay's hand in his hair, passing through his finally washed and brushed locks.

„T-Theon Greyjoy is dead.“ Theon bit his lip. Why was his master doing this to him? Why was he reminding him of that... that man? „Theon Greyjoy- he made your lordship angry.“ Theon sobbed, a tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't want to be Theon Greyjoy, because that man was a bad person. He was bad. Ramsay was angry at that man. He didn't want to make his lord mad.

„Right, Reek, that's right. He made me very angry. But I wish to play with him a bit. So I'll need you to pretend to be him, alright?“ Ramsay said in a calm voice, explaining it to his pet like he would to a slow child.

„P-please-.“ Theon tried to plead.

A smack across his face cut him off.

„Do not play with me, Reek. I arranged all of this- made you these garments, set us up a dinner – I did all this for you, and you don't want to listen to me?“ Ramsay hissed, angry, his eyes burning.

Theon inhaled sharply, fear taking over him. He franatically nodded. He will listen, even if his master was making him do this. He's made him do it before and Theon didn't like it – the man he had to play spoke too many words, many of which were too complicated for Reek's modest vocabulary. He had to have a straight posture. He had to hold his head high. That was not right.

„So, what's your name?“ Ramsay cupped his face, forcing Theon to look at him.

„Re- I mean- Theon. Theon Greyjoy. My lord.“ He choked out the answer.

Ramsay grinned, pleased. He always had that manic smile, knowing very well that his prey had to obey out of fear.

„Right! Theon Greyjoy. It's an honour to meet you.“ Ramay quickly bowed and took Theon's hand, pulling him after himself. „What a wonderful guest to be housed at our modest castle! Please, come down with me. We have prepared something special for you.“ he spoke quickly, excitement in his voice.

Theon let himself be pulled, his heart beating fast. He didn't like this. He wasn't supposed to be treated this way. He was even dressed way nicer than his master.

Ramsay led him down to a dining hall – empty, except for a big table with food for them. Theon's eyes widened.

He hadn't eaten real food in so long.

There was pig on the table, gravy, vegetables, bread... wine goblets and a bottle between them. He hadn't had wine in so long- not since he became Reek anyway.

Memories slowly reeled into Theon's mind.

This scene looked so familiar.

It reminded him of parties that this man, shoved deep inside him, this vain and arrogant man used to attend all the time.

This scared him and he pulled his hand, trying to resist being taken to the table.

„Ah, prince. Do not be uncomfortable.“ Ramsay grinned wide as he pulled Theon even harder after himself. „Right, I know why that is! It must be because you are not used to modesty like this. After all, I'm sure Starks had more... comfortable chambers, did they not?“

His voice was cheerful – but under neat it was this sinister tone.

He pulled out a chair for Theon and Theon sat down, his face looking in agonizing struggle. No, no! He mustn't relax! This is a trap! He's Reek, Reek, and Reek rhymes with weak...

„So, my lord. It's a honour to meet you.“ Ramsay sat down as well and poured wine in Theon's goblet. „I've heard many stories of your bravery – of your archery, of your...“ he paused, before smiling broadly and sinisterly, „of your, well, spear.“ He finished.

It was obvious what Ramsay was alluding to.

Theon automatically looked at his legs, closing them together even more. He was ashamed.

„I've heard that many beautiful ladies warmed your bed, right? How about you tell me about it? Like, you know, a man to a man.“

Theon's tongue felt tied. He froze. Ramsay put a piece of meat on his plate, along with some vegetables, bread – everything a noble like him deserved to eat. He nudged his guest a bit, urging him to eat.

Theon looked at the utensils, insecure. It's been a lifetime since he used a fork. He couldn't remember how to hold it. And well, with his missing fingers, it was much harder than it should've been. He took it in his crippled hand.

The sight amused Ramsay a lot. His Reek struggled.

„So, what does the Ironborn prince like? Blondes? Brunettes? I'm sure you've had them all! Or so the rumors say.“ Ramsay laughed, relaxed.

„I- I- they...“ Theon struggled to answer. He couldn't remember. He shouldn't remember. Reek wasn't allowed to look at women, or maids, or anyone else – anyone except his master. He glanced at his lord and quickly returned his eyes down, back to the plate, slowly picking at the food with the fork he couldn't properly hold. He wished he could eat with his hands. Or from the floor. This was a big task.

„They?“ Ramsay tilted his head. „You surely have some adventures to tell, Theon.“

Theon's alarms went off. He hated that name. Reek, Reek, it ryhmes with freak, he repeated to himself.

„W-well... lady... lady...“

„Lady?“

And then Theon breathed out the only name he could remember: „Lady Ros.“

Many things were pushed back in Theon's mind, but this name came to him first. Ros. The prostitute he would see so often, the beauty of north – who then escaped with Tyrion, leaving Theon pathetically alone and unfortunate. He even offered to marry her.

Ramsay burst out laughing.

„Ros? The prostitute? My goodness, lord Greyjoy, you truly had the most beautiful one in the entire North. Wish we had whores like that around here.“

Theon finally managed to get some food to his mouth, but swallowing was hard. Even chewing took a lot of careful effort – consider many of his teeth were knocked out. It just reminded Reek how unfortunate the man he had to play now made him in the past. Lord Ramsay knocked out his teeth because that man was arrogant, always smiling, pretending like he was the king of the world.

„But she left, right?“ Ramsay asked, this time in a low and mocking voice. „She left you for the dwarf.“

Theon froze. Yes. She indeed did. His mind screamed: no! No! He shouldn't be sorry! He didn't need Ros! He had his lord! Reek, Reek, rhymes with meek!

„How could she. Such a pretty, pretty prince.“ Ramsay grinned, enjoying every twitch on his Reek's face. It was obvious how tormenting this was to him. He wished his lord would just skin him or beat him. This was thousand times worse.

„Reek, come on.“Ramsay sighed suddenly, annoyed. „Hold your head up high. You are Theon. Put some effort in. He holds his head high.“

Theon barely lifted his head.

„And he smiles.“ Ramsay added, his smile broad and evil. „He is well known for his cheeky smiles.“

Theon's lips twitched, his eyes blinking in dread. It took so much effort to spread the shaky lips into a smile which was obviously painful. The mouth revealed a crooked sight – sometimes wonderful, straight teeth now knocked out and rotting.

„Ah! That's it! Good job!“ Ramsay clapped. Theon sighed gratefully, letting his smile fall down and dedicated himself to food again. He had to pretend to be a lord. And lords ate at the table. Besides, this was his only chance in such a long time.

„Please do not forget your wine either, my lord.“ Ramsay smiled, his eyes half-lidded, obviously patronizing his plaything. Theon quickly nodded and dropped the fork to take a few sips.

Even those few sips were enough to hit him in a second. He hadn't drank for so long, and he was malnourished, letting alcohol be absorbed by his blood immediately.

„Y-your lordship is too kind.“ He croaked and immediately regretted it. No, no! Reek had to try harder. „A- a marvelous host.“ He quickly corrected himself.

„Ah, of course. You're not just anyone. Greyjoy family is quite renowned. How is Pyke? I've never been there.“ Ramsay pushed on.

Theon wished this would end soon. Food wasn't even worth it. Painful memories fought to fight to the surface.

„I- I-.“ He stuttered.

„Ah, this must be hard for you. Especially since you haven't seen it for so long.“

Pictures of rocky shore flashed in Theon's mind. He closed his eyes, trying to chase the thought away, but quickly opened them. His lord didn't want him to act like Reek now.

„Y-yes.“ Was everything he managed to utter. „It's- it has lots of rocks. It has sea.“

Ramsay gave him a funny look. „You remember Pyke?“

Theon's eyes widened in fear. No, he shouldn't remember Pyke! Those memories belonged to someone else! Reek, Reek, ryhmes with weak...

„N-not quite.“

„Ah, well, that's reasonable. Considering everything.“ Ramsay wisely nodded.

„Everything?“ Theon lifted his head.

„Well, considering how Starks took you as their prisoner. How they didn't let you see your home since you were a child.“

The words stung so much.

„But don't worry, Prince.“ Ramsay shuffled his chair closer to Theon to gently brush his face. „We took care of them, remember? Starks are no more.“

Reek sighed with grattitude. Master was so good. So strong. He got rid of that family. His father stabbed Robb in his heart.

„They can't hurt you anymore.“ Ramsay said slowly. „They were bad, bad men.“ It was like speaking to a scared child.

„Yes, m'lord.“ Theon put his shaky hand on Ramsay's, feeling warmth of the touch. „Thank you master. Thank you for keeping Reek safe.“

Ramsay quickly pulled his hand away and Theon realized he just said the wrong thing. He quickly reached for the cup to take a few more sips of the wine to fill the silence caused by his incompentence.

„Reek? Reek? Do you think Reek could wear clothes as nice as this?“ Ramsay tugged at the garments decorating Theon's torso. „No. It's clothes for a prince.“

„Y-yes. Prince. Prince of Pyke.“ Theon quickly nodded. „Kraken.“

Ramsay now got off his chair to sit in Theon's lap, his legs spread and hanging from the sides. „That's right. You are very pretty, Theon.“ He kissed Theon's forehead, ruffling his hair.

Theon sniffed. He hated it. And he knew Ramsay didn't think that. He knew his master wanted him to hurt. His head was starting to spin from wine, and everything felt fuzzy and soft. Maybe he could be Theon for a bit. Theon seemed to be getting master's attention.

„I'm Theon.“ He nodded, this time more sure, putting arms around his lord's waist. „Theon Greyjoy.“

Ramsay grinned wide. He found it so amusing. It was obvious his Reek was struggling – but now memories started returning to him. Obviously he didn't train him well enough, but he will beat it out of him later once and for all.

„Bravo. Now, won't Theon Greyjoy take his revenge on me?“

Reek froze, quickly moving his hands away.

„I thought Ironborn couldn't stand insults like the ones I spat at you.“

Theon recognized that voice. That playing voice.

„I- I am not-.“ He stuttered, but in vain. „Y-you were right to-.“

„I've heard Theon Greyjoy didn't forgive insults that easily. Now, how about you have your revenge on me?“ Ramsay asked slyly, getting himself up on the table. „How about you take me? Like you did all those whores? I've heard Theon was quite...“ he paused, „Quite _gifted._ “ This words stung Reek.

Why was his master doing this? This was much worse and tormenting than being forced to beg for scraps or sleeping in the kennels, in cold.

Yet, he got up, heavy weight of Ramsay's look on his shoulders. He started messily undressing his lord, feeling awful for having to be above him. He didn't deserve that. It wasn't right. He wanted to cry and beg him to stop this entire game.

„Good job. You are doing so well.“ Ramsay reassured him, obviously speaking to the Reek in him.

Theon nodded. Thank you, master, he thought. I want to be good.

He finally had Ramsay's clothes off, dinner long forgotten. Theon started fumbling with his own pants, embarassed at the sight he knew awaited him.

Finally, they dropped around his legs.

He sobbed.

Ramsay suddenly sat up.

„I can't believe it!“ he yelped in an obviously fake, surprised voice. „I have been tricked! This can't be! You aren't Theon Greyjoy, are you? You are an imposter!“ he said, straightening his back. „Theon Greyjoy doesn't look like that, does he? You lied to me!“ he jumped on his feet, grabbing Reek for the collar.

There it was.

The catch.

Theon sobbed, rising his hands in defense.

„No, master, I-.“

„You lied to me.“ Insisted Ramsay before throwing Theon on the floor. „You told me you were Prince of Pyke.“ He hit him in his ribs, butterflies in his stomach as he watched his creature stop pretending and regressing to a mess it was.

„I'm sorry, I'm- I just wanted to please you master, I wanted-.“ Reek sobbed on the floor, covering his face with his hands. He sobbed. „I love you, I love you, I love you- Theon also loves you, I'm sure-.“ He croaked.

Ramsay stopped.

„Theon loves me?“

„Y-yes, you were- you were so kind-.“ Reek gasped. „Y-you showed him his place. He was- he was bad.“

Ramsay didn't expect this. He tilted his head, intrigued. His pet maybe didn't entirely forget about who he used to be, but even that old personality resting dormant somewhere beneath him was... changed.

„Go on.“

„T-Theon was bad.“ Theon stuttered. „Y-you taught him. He was vain. He was disrespectful. B-but your lordship- your lordship made him good. Your lordship made him Reek. It- it's better.“ He sniveled at his master's feet.

„H-he can't rape women anymore.“ He uttered. „He can't...“

„He can't _what,_ Reek?“

„He can't smile.“ Theon whispered.

Ramsay grinned, his cock erect. He started stroking himself, pleased as the mess beneath his feet tried to retract.

„Right. He made really poor use of his mouth.“ Ramsay nodded. „Reek.“ He called out. „Sit up. You did well.“ He said in a calm voice. Theon uncovered his face, red and stained with tears.

„Theon always wasted it on those stupid cocky smiles, but you are better.“ Ramsay stroked his member, blood pumping into it.

„Y-yes!“ Theon exclaimed, shuffling on his knees to his master. „Reek is better. Better than Theon. R-Reeks knows grattitude. Reek knows his place.“ He repeated, looking up at his lord with big eyes, so grateful that this was over. He was allowed to be a dog again. He didn't have to think about that horrible man who lived in some back alley of his mind. The man who was insecure and weak and wanted to win praise. Reek didn't need that. He knew his lord loved him. He knew lord Bolton was happy. And Theon was happy that Ramsay gave him a chance to be good enough.

„There, good.“ Ramsay pet his hair. „You know, I was worried for a second, with you remembering lady Ros, or Pyke... that you still had thoughts of escaping me.“ He brought his cock closer to Theon's face.

„N-never my lord! I love you. Reek loves you. Reek wouldn't leave. They- they would hurt him. They wouldn't take care of him.“ Theon whispered, terrified. He was scared. Scared of Starks, scared of the Ironborns – both sides wanted his head, and Ramsay was the only one who would protect him. The only one who would keep his pet safe. Sure, maybe he skinned him here and there, knocked out a tooth or cut off a finger – but Theon had nothing to worry about. Because his lord loved his Reek. He wouldn't let anything bad to happen. He didn't let those bad men take him away, the night when that girl who claimed to be his sister and called him that awful name, _Theon Greyjoy,_ came and tried to pull him out of the cage.

„There, there-.“ Ramsay panted, finally shoving his cock in Theon's mouth. It turned him on so much. He obviously did a much better job on his pet than he hoped he would. Reek not remembering Theon was one thing – but Reek, being grateful for not having to be that man anymore – was even better.

„You don't have to think anymore. I know you find it hard. You are so dim.“ Ramsay sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes as his pet did his best to suck his lord off.

Theon also closed his eyes, so grateful for those words. Master was pleased. Master was good.

But that night, as Reek slept under Ramsay's feet, finally allowed to be in warmth of his master's bedroom, for being so good – a forgotten thought crept up to his mind. A thought he didn't think he would ever remember. An actual spark of Theon Greyjoy who resided. Not the one which Reek hated. But a true Ironborn, proud and, despite being stubborn and weak-willed, still aware of the Kraken on the crest of his house.

_What is dead may never die._

_And real Theon – the real one – he had already drowned. He died. And he would never leave Reek to be at peace._


End file.
